The Heartless Queen
by E.V. Thompson
Summary: From the scientist's point of view when the virus was released...((Please R&R))


The Heartless Queen  
  
Disclaimers: Everything belongs to whomever owns 'Resident Evil', minus the two scientists (David Morgan and Laura Charles) which are my creations brought onto by inspiration by the movie.  
  
Author's Note: This takes place on the day that the virus was released in the Hive. The Hive is a structure below the ground, controlled and ran by the Red Queen. The Red Queen is an artificial intelligence program/system; she is there to make sure the virus does not make it to the surface. Scientists live in the Hive, those who created the virus.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The woman from the Playboy magazine started to unbutton her blouse, licking her lips seductively at the man whom she stood before. She shook her blonde hair loose, sitting on the man's lap. Leaning in for a kiss.  
  
Then the alarm clock buzzed loudly.  
  
"Damn alarm clock!" David Morgan woke up with a frown. The dream was just getting better. His only two true loves were a naughty magazine and science. He knew his meaning in life was meant for science, not the Playboy Mansion. Morgan shoved the covers off the bed, got to his feet on the cold floor, and padded towards the bathroom.  
  
Staring at the bathroom mirror, seeing a man of thirty-four with short brown hair and darker brown eyes, Morgan sighed. Living underground didn't get him many girls with figure, only ones with brains. He's been with the government program and living in the Hive for twelve years now. Morgan never really liked the idea of working on such a lethal virus, but he did anyway.  
  
How could a scientist go past an offer of a government-funded program with all equipment included for free at the chance of finding a cure for some terminal disease? Morgan liked the idea of that chance of finding such a thing; even though he was suppose to make a dangerous virus.  
  
Finishing up the last touches of the morning ritual of getting ready, Morgan left his quarters. Stopping at the cafeteria and grabbing something to eat, he smiled. Today could be that day. The day he found a cure. They would reward him. He would save lives. He walked along the many corridors of the Hive, seeing many people he has known since he first started here.  
  
Morgan came to the door of his laboratory, entering the correct code into the control panel. The metal and glass door swooshed opened. Smiling, Morgan walked in. Laura Charles looked up from the test tubes she was studying and smiled up at Morgan.  
  
"Good morning David. Did you have a good sleep?" Laura asked.  
  
"Good morning to you too. And I did have a good sleep. Thank you Laura for asking." Morgan lied, never wanting to make Laura Charles upset.  
  
He looked at the experiment cages, mostly mice, but they did have a couple rabbits. He couldn't wait to record the effects of the new drugs they tried on the animals. So many of them die by some mistake in a drug, but when they do survive, that was a sign of possible progress.  
  
It was just before lunch when Morgan and Charles decided to go eat early. The sound of the security locks was heard from not only their lab, but also every door in their sector.  
  
"I bet it's just a check of security." Laura said. Both knew it was no such thing, because a check of security never happened before. Morgan went up to the door and pushed in the code to exit. Nothing happened.  
  
Then a voice of a seven-year-old girl with a British accent came over the hidden speakers:  
  
"Code red: Virus has been released. Virus has been detected. Virus cannot be allowed out. I am sorry, I can not let you leave, nor can I let you live." The Red Queen's voice echoed through out the Hive.  
  
Panic struck all who dwelled in the Hive. Shouts and screams could be heard everywhere. A green gas started leaking out of the air vents, creeping down from the ceiling, slowly filling the rooms. Both Laura and Morgan went to the door.  
  
"Eight. Nine. Four. Three. Seven. One." Morgan pounded in the code again. Still nothing happened and the gas was filling the room even quicker. Laura fell to her knees, coughing from the green mist. It wasn't even a minute before she fell over dead. The gas was poisonous.  
  
David Morgan was scared. No logic, no god, and no nothing was going to save him from what the government started. The green fog was coming closer. The Red Queen said she wouldn't let anyone live. David couldn't help it but breathe in the poisonous gas.  
  
Before the blackness took hold of David Morgan, his last thoughts were: I don't want to die, not like this! Not now!  
  
Everything was silent. The Red Queen did her heartless job.  
  
~The end 


End file.
